Don't Forget
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Santana and Quinn had been together for some time but after some misunderstanding and a hard break up, Santana leaves, leaving a broken Quinn. Quinn gets into an accident and loses her memory. What happens when she goes to New York and bumps into Santana? Do sparks fly? Or did Quinn really forget everything between her and the Latina? Three-shot :)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, lemme just apologize for disappearing and stuff. I lost my laptop charger so I can't use my laptop and stuff. I know it's somewhere in my messy room (I share it with three little rascals so it's sort of hard to keep it clean). Anyways, I'm still looking for it, I will find it. Haha.. Just be patient with me. I have my notes for my stories there and I don't want to change the plots and stuff so you will have to wait until I find it. In the meantime, I've been typing this in my ipod so I can post this using my ipod. This was a prompt given to me by **OnlyForRead. **I hope you like it. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a three-shot cause I don't want to make a super long one shot (I haven't finished writing the ending but sshhh!). So in the meantime, Enjoy this while I find my charger! :)

* * *

**Don't Forget**

Quinn, do we have to go to your stupid friend's sorority's mixer? Why can't we just stay in our bed? I know something else we can mix." Santana husked in Quinn's ear. Quinn couldn't help but let out the moan at feeling Santana press her body on her back. She snapped out of it though when she felt Santana's hand moving to her lower back. "San, not now. Please, I want to go. I didn't go to the last one." Quinn pleaded. Santana let out a huff of air and backed off the blonde girl.

"Fine... but you owe me!" Santana said. Quinn only winked in response at the Latina and went back to getting ready while Santana went to take a shower.

The two girls had been living together for about a year already and had been dating for three years now. When Brittany had chosen Artie over Santana when they were only sophomores in high school, Quinn was there to help Santana get back up and pick up the pieces the other blonde broke. It wasn't until there were in their junior year in high school when Santana realized how she felt for the hazel green eyed girl and got the courage to ask her out on a date. At first, Quinn was shocked and surprised that the Latina wanted to take her out, but since she liked the girl, she took the Latina up on her offer. Ever since then, the two girls had been girlfriends and were going strong and happy. When they graduated, Quinn went to New Haven to study in Yale while Santana went to the University of Louisville.

It wasn't until Santana dropped out after only five months when Quinn found her standing on the front steps to her dorm. The two then decided to get a small apartment together, and have been happy together so far, of course with their ups and downs every now and then. Santana worked in a Cafe a few blocks away from her apartment and would sometimes go to one of Quinn's classes with her every now and then and would also go to a few parties Quinn was invited to because of the sorority Quinn was in.

However, Santana didn't want to go to this mixer this time because the last mixer she went to, she was hit on by some really slutty girls and a few guys tried to get a little too handsy with her and she hated catching other people ogling her girlfriend. The Latina stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and saw Quinn wearing some dark jeans with a buttoned down white blouse and a black leather jacket. Santana smirked when an idea came to her and she walked into the room. She saw Quinn looking at her through the mirror as the blonde was doing her make-up. She lowered her towel a little so the top of her chest was showing and walked to her drawers, which were right next to Quinn's mirror.

"Like what you see?" Santana asked with a smirk. Quinn was hypnotized at the tan skin and only nodded as she was staring down the Latina's chest, well what she was able to see. Santana chuckled at her girlfriend and shook her head. "You know you can see more if you want... if we don't go to that mixer tonight, Q." Santana whispered. Quinn was about to give in to the raven haired beauty when her phone suddenly began to ring. She let out an irritated sigh and answered her phone.

"Hello?! Oh, hey Ashley. No, I'm fine... just a little distracted. Yeah. Yeah, we'll be there in an hour or so. I'm waiting for San to get ready because she's coming with. Don't drink too much without us! Okay, see you there."

Santana groaned and went back to getting a bra and panties when all she got from Quinn was a quick peck to the lips and a "get ready" before she resumed with putting her make-up on. she put on the underwear and went to her closet and took out a black dress that had white on the sides, and took out her own leather jacket.

Once the girls were ready to go, Quinn led Santana out of their apartment and opened the door for Santana to go. "You're such a gentlewoman, Q." Quinn grinned as she received a kiss on her cheek. She closed the door and quickly went to the driver's side. "All for my beautiful lady." Quinn said and started the car.

The party was in full blast when the two girls got there. Quinn took a hold of Santana's arm with one of her arms and held her hand with the went inside the large house and went into the living room, where Quinn found a few of her sorority girls and classmates. "Hey, where's Ashley? I thought she was here already?" Quinn asked when they reached her friends. A feisty looking blonde looked at Quinn and perked up when she saw Santana next to her. She put on an innocent smile and went to the couple. "Hey Quinn! Ashley went to go get a drink. She told me you were bringing your sexy Latina. About time you let her come out! Sheez! You sure keep her all to yourself don't you Quinnie?"

Quinn forced a smile at the girl and tightened her hold on Santana's hand just slightly. "Nice to see you too Cindy, although it's actually more of the other way around. We weren't going to come because I didn't want to come but Q here wanted to so I guess she deserved a night out to party. I can't get enough of my Quinn. She's amazing." Santana said, after feeling Quinn's hand squeezing hers. Cindy's smile faltered a bit but she kept it up and turned back to look at Quinn.

"Lucky you. I need to find myself a hot Latina like yours. Or you can just share her. I mean, you are going to let our sexy Latina here dance with us right? Don't worry, I'll keep her safe and make sure that all the other girls know she's taken." Cindy said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Before Quinn could say anything back, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her away from Cindy and Santana. She turned around and saw Ashley, hand in cup, and sporting a goofy smile.

"It's about God damn time you got here Quinn! Now we can start the party! Where's Santana? She needs to make those amazing drinks she mixes." Ashley shouted over the music as she held on to Quinn's shoulders.

"You're drunk Ash." Quinn said in an amused tone. Ashley shook her head and looked past Quinn and saw Santana with a smirk on her face. "Santana Lopez! There you are! I was just asking about you! Can you please make those amazing drinks you make? Pretty please? I'll let you dance with Quinn here. I hear she likes good looking Latinos! Shame I'm not Latina cause she's a keeper! What do you say Santana?" Santana shook her head with a giggled and looked at Quinn. Quinn only shrugged her shoulders and chuckled back.

"Sorry Ashley. You look pretty drunk as it is and I'm sure Quinn will get mad at me if I give you even stronger drinks. Besides, I don't need to dance with Quinn. I already have this sexy and beautiful blonde that already lives with me." Santana said with a wink, making Quinn blush. Ashley gave a fake pout but then smiled when she thought of something else. "How about we go dance!" She cried out.

Cindy snickered form behind them and shook her head. "You only want to dance so we can all eventually get thirsty and want a drink so Santana can make you a drink. I will however, take you up on the dancing offer. Come on!" She said, pulling Santana away from Quinn and giving her a flirty look. Quinn saw and pulled Ashley with her to the dance floor and quickly pulled Santana closer to her before the other blonde could try something on her girlfriend.

The girls danced like there was no tomorrow, until Quinn had gotten tired. "Oh come on baby! Dance a little bit more with us, with me. Please?" Santana whined.

"San, I'm tired. You can keep dancing if you want though. I'll go get a drink and come back. How's that?" Santana smiled and pecked Quinn in approval. Quinn grinned back and went to go get Santana and herself a drink, unaware of the look Ashley and Cindy shared.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. I'm still typing it in my ipod. So be patient with me. It should be up by tomorrow though. Lol. Leave a review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I know I said I was going to update within the two following days, but I had found my laptop charger and worked on one of my other fics. But I made this chapter longer in compensation. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Don't Forget**

Ashley excused herself right after Quinn left the dance floor and went looking for her in the kitchen. She found the tall blonde getting two drinks. She quickly made her way to her and snatched one of the drinks from Quinn and drank it. "Ash, what the hell? That was for Santana!" Quinn complained as she was getting another drink now. Ashley leaned closer to the blonde and lowered her cup.

"I know I shouldn't say this but I still want you. I didn't get a chance to taste you last time since you stopped us from going further. I'm still waiting for Santana to screw up so you can give me a chance. You know you want to."

Quinn scowled at Ashley and quickly spun around. "Seriously Ash?! Can you drop it?! I told you once and I'll tell you again, it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake and I was stupid for never turning you down. I don't even know how I let you get to me! I love Santana. She's my one and only. We've been together for three years and luckily we're still going strong. I love you, Ashley, but only as a friend. You know I want to spend the rest of my life with Santana, and I'm sure for a fact that she feels the same way about me. Now, if you really are my friend, you'll let this go and help me think how I'm going to ask Santana to be mine forever. I already got the ring with Brittany's help."

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes at Quinn. "We both know Santana is a flirt. It's in her nature. You've said so yourself! She used to get around before you guys got together! Who knows, she might be getting it on with Cindy right no-"

Quinn had stopped walking, turned around, and slapped Ashley. "Don't you dare! You don't even know Santana like I do! You don't know her at all! She would never cheat on me or do anything to hurt me on purpose!" Quinn yelled back.

Ashley looked over Quinn, to the dance floor, and smirked when she saw Cindy nod at her. "Well I guess you're right. Santana must really love you. That's why she's stopping Cindy from shoving her tongue down her throat." Ashley said.

Quinn turned around and felt her heart stop. She saw Santana's back facing her but with Cindy's hands holding her head as she kissed her girlfriend, and Santana not stopping her from kissing her. Quinn only felt her chest heavy and the air leave her. She went up to the two girls on the dance floor and ripped Santana away from Cindy. Thinking she was safe from Quinn's wrath, Cindy turned to walk away but stopped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned back around to see the owner of the hand and saw it was Quinn's. Next thing she saw was Quinn throwing her fist back and then making impact with her face. Quinn then turned around, tears in her eyes, and glared at Santana, who only stood there in complete shock.

"Quinn! It really isn't what it looked like. Baby, just listen. Quinn!" Santana called after her.

Quinn pushed past the crowds of people, fighting the tears from spilling, and broke into a run once she was out of the house. She ran to her car and fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock her car door, but the unshed tears in her eyes made it hard for her to see and she dropped them in frustration.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and facing Santana. "What Santana? Are you going to tell me she was the one who kissed you? That it didn't mean anything?! You didn't even stop her! You think I wouldn't have found out?! We both know Cindy always liked you since I introduced you to her. I guess you do have some other blonde you told Ashley abo-"

"Will you just shut the hell up and let me explain?!" Santana cut her off. She felt the tears wanting to come out but she kept them at bay. "I know it looked wrong, but Quinn, I didn't kiss her. I didn't kiss her back. She was the one who kissed me, which I was not expecting at all. Q, you're my one and only… you're the only blonde I have eyes for. You're the only girl for me! She caught me by complete surprise! Q… please… you know I've always turned her offers down and I've never let her think that I have any feelings for her. I love you and I only want you, Lucy Quinn Fabray…"

Quinn closed her eyes and let a tear fall out. She sighed when she felt a hand wipe the tear away. She leaned into the hand and opened her eyes, only to see the love in Santana's eyes. She gave the Latina a smile and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I ran out like that… I love you and I don't ever want to lose you… even if one of us makes a mistake, I'll always want you. I shouldn't have believed what Ashley told me." Quinn whispered.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows at this and slightly leaned back. What did Ashley say?"

Quinn shook her head and kissed the Latina. Santana let it go and gave her a soft smile in return and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "Can we go home now? I want us to feel better. I was scared you weren't going to let me explain. You can have quite the temper when you're upset, Fabray." Santana said.

Quinn smirked and nodded in agreement. The two girls leaned forward for a kiss and held on to each other. When they pulled away, they got in the car and quickly made their way to their apartment. Once they reached their home, Quinn closed the door and locked it. She didn't even let Santana take another step before she picked up her raven-haired girlfriend.

"Quinn!" Santana giggled. She was answered with butterfly kisses all over her neck and couldn't stop the squeak she let out when Quinn threw her on their bed.

They spent most of the night making love, making the other moan and yell louder. There were a few bangs coming from the rooms below and next to them, complaining that they were too loud, but the two girls couldn't care less and got louder until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning, Santana was the first to wake up. She smiled at seeing Quinn's naked form below her and snuggled more into the blonde. After a few minutes of just laying on top of Quinn, Santana carefully and quietly got up, trying hard not to wake the blonde up, and slipped on a shirt of Quinn's that was hanging on the door and a pair of short shorts. She went into the kitchen and started taking out a few pans and food out to make them some breakfast. As she was cooking some bacon, she heard Quinn's phone beep. She went to look at the screen and saw it was a message. She left it there and went back to cooking the bacon. Quinn's phone beeped a couple more times afterward, and since Quinn still wasn't up, Santana decided to see who it was. She was surprised to see a few missed calls and a whole bunch of texts from last night and just now.

Normally, Santana would just wait for Quinn to get her phone. It's not like Quinn cared if Santana went through her phone anyways. They trusted each other, so the Latina went and saw there were two missed calls from Brittany and three from Ashley. She then scrolled down and opened some of the texts Brittany had sent.

**Britt: What time are you going to pick me up Quinnie? We need to plan this right and make sure Sanny doesn't suspect anything before.**

Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and read a few more texts.

**Britt: Have you settled things with Ashley? I don't think San will like that Ashley still likes you.**

**Britt: Ashley hasn't told San about what happened between you too right? Have you talked to her already? She'll kill you if she finds out if it's not from you Quinnie. You need to tell her if you don't want to feel bad.**

Santana began to get a bad feeling and sat on the counter. She decided to scroll down more until she found Ashley's messages. Anger began to fill her as she read the messages.

**Ashley: So have you finally realized that Santana was only playing you? I'd never do something like that Quinn.**

**Ashley: Can I come over tomorrow? I'll make you forget all about her sweetie. ;)**

Santana scrolled down to a few older texts from Ashley and soon felt her eyes get watery.

**Ashley: Thanks for that study session Quinn! I know if it weren't for you being with Santana, you would've let us take it further.**

**Ashley: You left your bra and at my dorm Quinn. Why don't you leave something else? ;) Leave me a few reminders why not.**

Santana put the phone on her lap after she read a few more texts and let the tears fall. She then jumped off the counter and went to their room.

"When were you going to tell me?!" Santana yelled, waking Quinn up. Quinn frowned at seeing her girl upset and sat up.

"San, what are you talking about?"

Santana threw the phone to Quinn and stayed quiet while Quinn saw her phone. The blonde lets out a sigh and slowly looks back to Santana. "So one of us did cheat huh? How could you Quinn?!"

Quinn pulled the covers off and put on a shirt and some shorts. She looked up and saw the hurt and disappointment in Santana's expression. "San… I-"

"No. Don't you dare San me, Fabray!" Quinn flinched at hearing Santana call her by her last name. Santana only ever called her Fabray when she was either teasing her or mad at her, and right now, it was the latter. Quinn walked up to the Latina and tried to get her to sit on the bed with her but the Latina only pulled away.

"How could you Quinn? Was it worth it at least? How many times did it happen?" Santana whispered, not trusting her voice.

"None… I stopped it before it got more intense… I didn't sleep with her San… it was an honest mistake."

"No but you still kissed her Quinn! You still cheated! Apparently you almost let her fuck you because you left your bra in her stupid dorm!"

Quinn stayed quiet after that. Both girls didn't know what else to say or do. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to do, until Santana sighed.

"I wanted to tell you… I just didn't know how… she came on to me though… I love you San… only you…" Quinn finally said in a soft tone.

"But you haven't stopped her Quinn… and you still haven't. I'm so sorry Quinn." Santana said, holding back the tears as best as she could. Quinn looked up with a puzzled and hurt look but only saw Santana shake her head and quickly turn around.

"Santana?" Quinn tried.

The Latina ignored her and went into her closet. She pulled out a large duffel bag and another bag from in there. She then went to her drawers and stuffed as much clothes as she could into the duffel bag.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn asked again. Santana still ignored the blonde and continued packing. She stopped, however, when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Please, San, don't do this… please… we've been together for three years. You're going to throw it all away just like that? Where will you go? Please don't leave. Let's work this out! I need you…" Quinn pleaded.

Santana choked down a sob and struggled in Quinn's arms. They both eventually fell as Santana dropped to her knees. "You threw it all away when you decided to go to Ashley… I think it's best we give each other some time off… so you can see other people… maybe in the future, we can try… or not… I don't know… just, please, don't forget me Quinn… You were it for me… you still are but I can't be with you if you still want to sleep around…."

Quinn let go of Santana and stared at the floor. Even after Santana left the apartment, Quinn was still on the floor. She didn't get up until she heard a knock at the front door. She quickly got up and ran to the living room, thinking she would see Santana and hear her say they were okay, but stopped when she saw Santana's keys on the counter with a small note.

_I don't know where I'll go, but I think you should keep this. I can't come back. I love you Quinn, but you broke my heart and trust. Don't forget about us. I won't… even if I tried._

_-San xoxo_

Quinn finally broke into a heart wrenching sob and clutched the note to her chest as she leaned on the counter. She messed up the best thing she ever had. She heard the knocking again but didn't have the will to go and open it. She continued crying even when she heard the voice from the door.

"Quinn, it's me, Brittany! Are you okay?! Sanny called me crying! I'm going to open the door, you better not be drinking when I open the door, Quinnie!" Brittany said. She opened the door with the copy Quinn and Santana had given her and couldn't help but feel her heart break even more at the sight in front of her. Hearing one of her best friends be a mess over the phone, broke her heart, but seeing her other best friend sobbing uncontrollably finished breaking it.

"Oh Quinnie, you told her already about Ashley already didn't you?" Brittany asked as she carried Quinn to the couch. Quinn grabbed at Brittany's shirt and cried into it. She shook her and tried to stop the crying. "Then what happened? Did Ashley tell her? I told you Quinnie, you had to talk to Sanny before she found out."

The taller blonde ran her finger through Quinn's hair and rubbed her back in comfort. It took some time but the smaller blonde had finally managed to calm down. Brittany was sitting on the couch with Quinn on top of her, clutching Brittany's now soaked in tears shirt.

"You want to tell me what happened now Quinnie?" Brittany softly asked. Quinn softly and began to tell her how Santana checked her phone and saw the messages from her and Ashley. Brittany sighed and leaned back a little. "I told you a long time ago that you should talk to Santana. Now look what happened? I told you it would be worse if she found out and you didn't tell her. She would still get mad but she would've forgiven you for being honest." Brittany said.

"What did she tell you?" Quinn asked and wiped at her eyes. Brittany hesitated in answering and looked away from Quinn's intimidating hazel green eyes.

"She was moving with some other friends. I can't tell you where though… She made me promise…"

Quinn glared at the taller blonde for a minute but then sighed and gave her an apologetic look. "It's okay Quinnie… I know you're hurting. Well I have to go; I just came to check up on you. Don't do anything stupid okay? I'll come back tonight. I'll bring some ice cream." Brittany said.

Quinn couldn't help the chuckle escape. Brittany always had that power over her and Santana. She could easily cheer them up or lighten their moods with her bubbly personalities. She stood up and walked Brittany out of her apartment. She flopped back on the couch again and just stayed there. She thought about how stupid she was for never stopping Ashley and for actually giving into her attempts. The rest of the afternoon, Quinn spent it thinking about Santana until she couldn't take the pain anymore. She went into the kitchen and looked through some cabinets until she found what she was looking for: alcohol.

The rest of the evening went in a blur as she drank her sorrows away. The last thing that she remembered was clumsily grabbing her car keys and calling Brittany before she saw some headlights come in full speed right at her.

* * *

I will try to post the last chapter by the end of the week. I'm not making promises because I will be working on my other fics, but if you guys review, I might post it this week. :)

Let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
